Wonderland
by xCastielsGirlx
Summary: It was just a too long summer's day for Uzumaki Naruto; that was until a silver haired man sauntered past  chanting 'I'm late again. Oh well'. Who knew that when Naruto followed him, he'd fall down a hole- and in love! SasuNaru  for Fullmetal Gary


**By xCastielsGirlx**

**Author's Note: **Well, I was watching 'Alice in Wonderland' and now I'm inspired to write something along that theme! Great, right? Maybe. There are a lot of these things but hopefully mine is a bit different :3 This is just one big one-shot (Kinda like Juura99's 'Truth')

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai (SasuNaru), violence, crude language and attempts at humour.

**Rating:** T

**Full Summary:** It was just a too long summer's day for Uzumaki Naruto; that was until a silver haired man sauntered past with an eye patch, rabbit ears and tail, holding an orange book, chanting 'I'm late again. Oh well'. Who knew that when Naruto followed him, he'd fall down a rabbit hole- and in love! SasuNaru

**Dedications: **I, xCastielsGirlx, hereby declare this story dedicated to Fullmetal Gary. Sorry bro, this is SasuNaru but seriously, thanks for all the reviews! :D

**Disclaimer:** Lewis Carroll owns Wonderland and Kishimoto-sensei owns Naruto, Sasuke and all other 'Naruto' Characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Wonderland<strong>

Blue skies, no clouds and a slight breeze? The perfect summer's day. To some people. For one Uzumaki Naruto, it was just another day of the Summer Holidays, too hot and too boring. Briefly, he wondered if making a daisy chain would be worth the effort of actually getting up and finding the daisies themselves. Cerulean blue eyes blinked at the thought.

'_A daisy chain? That's so girly!'_ he thought to himself before turning over once more to face his brother who was currently reading a book.

"Whatcha readin' there Kyuu?" he asked his red-haired brother. Murky brown-almost red- eyes locked onto the blonde's own and the elder smiled.

"A book. But that isn't what you should be focusing on now, is it kit?" he replied, before turning back and reading what was in the mysterious book. Naruto pouted; just because of the fact he had three whisker scars on each cheek, his brother consistently teased him by calling him 'Kit'. Like a ninja, Naruto snuck around his brother to look over his shoulder but sighed in disappointment when he saw the page. There were no pictures or conversations.

'_And what is the use of a book_' thought Naruto, _'Without pictures or conversations?_' Just as he was about to walk back to the house to get some of his mum's famous home-made lemonade, a man with a patch over his right eye sauntered past, holding a little orange book in his hand. What was curious about the man though, was the fact that he had bunny ears protruding from his head and a small fluffy tail from his trousers. The man stopped and sighed.

"I know you're following me Naruto. Hurry up, I'm already late as it is!" he told the blonde. Naruto's eyes widened and the man turned around. He was wearing a traditional Japanese Jounin outfit with a mask over his mouth. His uncovered eye crinkled upwards into an upside-down 'U'.

"Wait! How do you know my name?" he asked, running up to the silver haired man who had taken a pocket watch out of his scroll pouch and started walking again. He sighed and looked to the sky.

"You know the answer to that one already Naruto. You just have to figure it out," he replied starting to run a bit now. Curious as to where the man would be going, Naruto followed him. Soon enough, they were in the dense wood that surrounded his house, twisting, turning, ducking and rolling when tree branches came his way. The man disappeared.

"Whoa!" Naruto yelled out as he skidded to a halt just before falling into a rabbit hole. He sweatdropped and grinned.

'_That was a close one!'_ he thought, wiping the sweat from his brow. He jumped when a yell came from behind him.

"DOBE! LOOK OUT!" was all he heard before something collided with his back and the two fell into the rabbit hole. Spinning, tumbling, free-wheeling and falling. After a few moments, he managed to stabilise himself and see what had pushed him down the hole. Surprised blue met equally surprised onyx as he took in who had pushed him in.

"Sasuke-teme?" he asked, surprised that the Uchiha had fallen with him. If Naruto was honest with himself, he had no idea how he knew the raven that was currently falling with him.

"Naruto-dobe! Look what you dragged us into now!" he yelled as they continued to fall. Either the hole was very deep or they fell very slowly. However, it gave way to allow Naruto's short attention span to start working. Images flashed past the two. Tables were stuck to the side as well as beds. They fell past a cup of instant ramen and Naruto grabbed it, but was disappointed when he saw it was empty so place it back on a shelf they had just passed.

"Dobe!" Sasuke yelled when Naruto had been distracted by the ramen pot.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking up into onyx eyes. Sasuke frowned but his eyes widened when the two of them froze in mid-air, Sasuke pushing forward a bit at the same time due to thrust. Soft lips met the ones of the blonde below and cerulean eyes widened at what had happened.

'_Sasuke's lips are so soft,'_ he thought as his lids felt heavy and he considered kissing back when all of a sudden they dropped and his back hit a hard surface, Sasuke falling between his legs. Whiskered cheeks stained pink at the position they were in. Sasuke coughed awkwardly and sat up, rubbing his head whilst Naruto rubbed his back.

"Curiouser and curiouser!" Naruto cried when he saw he was in a hallway with many doors. Sasuke blinked at the blonde's choice of words before shaking his head, deciding it was just the blonde's antics. He split away from his counterpart to see a glass table with a bottle and a key. The blonde followed after the raven and saw the key that fit into a small door. He pushed it open and knelt down to see that inside was a beautiful garden. Looking back to the Uchiha, he saw him handling the small bottle which had the words 'Drink me' labelled on a tag that was wrapped around the neck. Placing the key on the table, he snatched the bottle and checked it for the 'Poison' sign. After seeing no such warning, he uncapped the bottle and was about to take a swig when Sasuke dragged his arm down.

"Dobe! Are you stupid? It could be poison!" he whispered. Blue looked into black, and then to duck-butt hair with some amusement.

"Don't worry duck-butt! There's no warning so it should be safe!" he told the Uchiha before taking a swig. Sasuke watched in awe as the blonde before him started to shrink, but his clothes staying the same on him.

"Whoa! Teme, you've grown!" he yelled, looking up. Sasuke shook his head.

"Dobe, you've shrunk!" he told the blonde. Naruto looked around to find that he had indeed, shrunk.

"Ahh! Teme, give me the key then drink some yourself!" he yelled. Sasuke sighed, handing Naruto the key before taking a swig of the drink. A tingling sensation overtook him as he saw the table top get further and further away. Soon enough, he was only just a few centimetres taller than the blonde. It seemed the drink still took in ratios. Sasuke loved the fact he had a couple of inches on the blonde and so decided to still tease him about it on the way to the door. In the end, Naruto had gotten tired with the teasing and so decided to hit Sasuke with the key before opening the door to the garden. Sasuke rubbed his head but his jaw dropped at the sight before him. Weird flowers, purple with stripes, tall, small, large and thin; trees with leaves made of paper; rivers that ran purple was the sight that attacked his eyes. He looked to his left to see Naruto in a similar state to him.

"Whoa!" he whispered when all of a sudden a dormouse ran up to him.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" it asked. Blonde tresses swung to the side as the boy tilted his head.

"Yeah?" he answered. The dormouse nodded before running off.

"You have an appointment with the Mad Hatter!" it yelled. Curious as to what could happen next, Naruto followed it. Well, he was going to until a hand caught his wrist. He looked back to see Sasuke.

"Dobe, don't be stupid! This Hatter's mad! The dormouse even said so!" he whispered to him. Naruto shrugged before running after the mouse. Frustrated, Sasuke ran after him.

* * *

><p>Flying teacups were what greeted the two teens as they walked into a front garden where a few people were sat at a large table. The dormouse scampered along the table and Sasuke couldn't help but wince. That was very unhygienic. At the head of the table sat a man like no other! Those eyebrows were haunting! And that haircut! Well, he just couldn't explain. He looked to Naruto to see that he had had the exact same reaction. What made the whole thing worse was the fact that atop of his hair, sat a small top hat. To the man's right sat the silver haired man with the eye patch and mask, still reading from his orange book. Opposite him was a pink haired girl, stirring an empty cup but smiling and chatting away to a man who looked similar to Sasuke but with longer hair and stress lines coming down from his eyes. The dormouse was now snoring lightly in an empty cup.<p>

"Ah, Naruto, Sasuke!" The Hatter called out enthusiastically.

"You're looking incredibly youthful and young today! How about I make you some youthful looking hats of youthfulness?" he cried out, standing up and pulling them both into a crushing hug.

"Gah! Can't breathe!" Naruto choked and Sasuke had to agree with him. Much to both of their delights, he let them go and they both collapsed to the floor, trying to get some air into their abused lungs and rubbing their sore rib cages.

"Now, now Gai, we need these boys alive," the silver haired man chuckled. Gai just pouted.

"Jeez Kakashi, you never let me have any fun!" he replied, now resorting to poking the dormouse. Kakashi sighed and flicked one of his ears, to which Sasuke found incredibly disturbing.

"The White Queen wants to see you two. Sakura shall be your guide. I need to leave now, otherwise I'll be late again." He absentmindedly told the two confused boys. Pink suddenly attacked their vision as the girl who had been stirring the empty cup earlier smiled at them.

"Hi! My name's Sakura and I'm your guide for today!" she told them with a bright smile on her face. Naruto managed a smile whilst Sasuke just 'Hn-ed' before walking off.

"You're going the wrong way sir!" she told him as she started walking in the opposite direction with Naruto. The blonde chuckled but Sasuke sent him a glare which soon shut him up. The two were then walking next to one another. Hands occasionally brushing, blushes staining their face. Soon enough, they reached a crossroads and Sakura stopped to wonder which way she should go. In front, a path led into a dark forest that screamed 'Evil'. Literally. On the left, the signpost pointed with the words 'Snud' on them and on the right the signpost pointed with the words 'Queast'. Sakura tapped a finger on her chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm, Snud or Queast?" she asked herself thoughtfully. All of a sudden, a boy with pale skin, raven hair and a massive smile pasted on his face appeared.

"Holy shit!" Naruto yelled, backing into Sasuke who wrapped his arms protectively around the blonde. The other raven had cat ears and a tail protruding from behind him.

"Hello there Sakura," he greeted, still smiling. Sakura smiled in return.

"Hello Sai. Which way to the castle?" she asked, smiling politely at the boy. The boy noted Sasuke and Naruto, the latter still encased in Sasuke's arms.

"Snud, dear Sakura. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to see the queen too," he replied, suddenly popping out of existence. Sakura turned to the two boys and smiled.

"Let's continue!" she said before skipping down the path that led to Snud. Naruto shook his head, pulling himself out of the arms of the raven, trying to ignore the fact he felt cold without Sasuke's arms around his person. He sighed, deciding to walk alongside the raven, their hands occasionally brushing. Orange dusted the grey clouds as the sun sank below the horizon where the boys could see a gleaming white castle. Sakura sighed happily and started to sing to a haunting tune.

"Just over the hill and far away where the snufflebuds play all night and day, sits a little boy waiting for his prince. The blonde boy looks at the stars whilst the prince hides his family's scars. To be united shall be remained to be seen, if only it weren't for the Red Queen. A game of Chess to sort out this mess, a game of chess with a white wedding dress. The boy refuses, he starts to plea. 'Spare the prince, just take me!' The Queen arrives, sporting a frown, decides on the spot this boy should drown. Raven hair's all mussed and knotted, under hides the brain, the boy not forgotted. The pleas of mercy still in his ear, even though he's been gone a year. In the night five years from then, he pulls out some paper and a pen. Leaves a note to his brother dear. 'I'm sorry brother but he's not here'. And with a kunai to his throat, blood pure scarlet stains the note. This is a song for lovers' night, lovers here who did not fight. The moral of the story clear and loud, with only deaths help can love be found." She finished her singing with a little humming and turned to the boys as she approached the castle gates, both of whom look a little nervous by the story just told via a song with a creepy melody. She smiled at them both.

"It's a story to do with two lovers who both died here. It's true you know." She told them. Sasuke swallowed and looked to his blonde counterpart who also looked slightly worried and nervous. Sakura turned away from them and just as the sun set, she pulled a heavy looking rope which in turn caused a massive chiming sound within the castle. Slowly, the doors swung open to reveal a massive entrance hall. Huge diamonds hung from the ceiling, creating the barrier for the chandelier. White marble floors carried their muddied footprints which in turn made Naruto feel a little guilty and self-conscious. Sasuke's hair stood out in stark contrast with all the white along with Naruto's orange jumpsuit. A sudden noise from their left made them jump. A huge mahogany door swung open to reveal a woman in her twenties with long blonde hair and a large chest. Beside her was a woman with dark short hair holding a pig in her arms. The woman with the large breasts ran over to Naruto and embraced him into a large hug.

"Naruto-kun!" she cheered before moving onto Sasuke and giving him the same treatment. After five minutes of hugging and tearful greetings, she broke away and took something out of her bag, revealing what had made her in such a good mood. A large bottle of saké. The woman next to her sighed. She shook Naruto's and Sasuke's hands and led them to the dining hall.

"I'm Shizune the Duchess and this is the White Queen, Tsunade." She introduced before showing them to their places at the table. Tsunade grinned drunkenly at them before scowling at someone who had entered the room.

"Ah, Jiraiya ya old perv! Come to join us?" she asked, swaying slightly and spilling some of her precious saké onto the white table cloth. Suddenly, Naruto didn't feel so bad for leaving muddy footprints in the hall. The man with long white hair and red markings grinned.

"Nah, I've just come for some inspiration on my latest novel," he grinned, whipping out an orange book that Naruto instantly recognised.

"I know that book! The rabbit Kakashi reads that!" he yelled, standing up and pointing to the book. Jiraiya grinned.

"Ah, so it's quite popular then, ne Tsunade?" he asked, grinning. The blonde scowled at the whiskered blonde who then continued on his rant.

"It's a dirty book! It's indecent!" he yelled, pointing towards the man. Sasuke sweatdropped at that and tried to calm the blonde down by tugging at his sleeve.

"Naruto, c'mon!" he murmured. Angry blue eyes turned to onyx before the owner started to yell.

"No! He spies on ladies in the bathhouse and- Mmmf!" he was cut off by the raven's lips being crashing down on his own. After a while, Naruto moaned and started to kiss back, stunning the whole hall into silence. A loud pop forced them apart as the two rounded to see what had made the noise. There, in all his late glory, stood Kakashi, reading the little orange book.

"So what did I miss?" he asked, looking up and to the two boys who were still holding onto one another (Sasuke fisting Naruto's shirt whilst Naruto's hands messed up Sasuke's hair). He chuckled before turning to the Queen.

"So your majesty, is dinner ready? I'm not late again am I?" he asked. Tsunade shook her head and offered him the space next to her at the head of the table.

"There's not going to be too much pepper in the food this time is there?" Shizune asked Tsunade laughed merrily, inviting Jiraiya to come sit with them. He happily did so, staring at Tsunade's chest the whole time.

"The pepper has been brought to a minimum my good duchess!" she replied, drinking some more saké. Naruto and Sasuke sat awkwardly after their kiss, not making eye contact but just staring at their laps.

'_Why would he kiss me? It's not like he loves me or anything_' with that thought, tears stung his eyes and he refused to look anywhere but his orange clad lap. Sasuke next to him was having his own mental debate.

'_Fuck! Why'd I do that? I don't even know how I got here and I just kiss Naruto? Oh crap! What've I done?'_ he mentally yelled. The shaking shoulders from his right caught his attention. His eyes widened as he saw Naruto trying to contain his tears.

"Naruto? Dobe what's wrong?" he asked, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulders. Naruto shrugged his hand off, ignoring the raven completely which surprised the adults at the table.

"Oi brat, what's wrong?" Tsunade asked, tilting her head at the commotion. Naruto just shook his head.

"Nothing your majesty. I'm sorry to have imposed," he told her. She nodded before clearing her throat.

"Well, you two might as well know the reason you are wanted by me. I would like you two to go and kill the giant pet snake, Orochimaru of my sister, The Red Queen Kabuto," she explained. Sasuke looked up.

"And how do you expect us to do that?" Sasuke asked the Queen. Tsunade smiled and beckoned them into another room where two suits of armour were waiting for them as well as two huge swords. Naruto blinked.

"Wow, well…uh…okay then, I'll help," he shrugged. Tsunade smiled and then looked to Sasuke.

"Don't see the issue," he shrugged before accepting. A full smile took form on Tsunade's face before shoving the boys towards their armour.

"Ah good! Now, the fight starts in 40 minutes. You have 10 minutes to get changed before we go to meet at the legendary site!" she told the boys hurriedly. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wh-what? 40 minutes?" he asked. She nodded enthusiastically. Sasuke sighed.

"Just get changed dobe," he told the blonde.

"TEME!" Naruto yelled back before getting changed.

* * *

><p>The Red Queen Kabuto paced her room nervously. Her long white hair was free of its usual ponytail and hung around her shoulders. Removing her glasses, she rubbed them on the cloth in her hand. Ever since the two boys had entered Underland, she had been on edge, worried about the safety of Orochimaru, her pet basilisk. Should the prophecy speak true, she would lose not only her kingdom, but her pet. She checked the watch on her right wrist before sighing. The battle was to commence in ten minutes and so she decided to walk to the battlefield at the front of her card troops. As she reached the legendary chess board, she was met with her sister, Tsunade. A sneer crossed her face as she saw her sister's army. It was slightly smaller than her own but she had two humans with swords. That was bad.<p>

Tsunade looked to her sister opposite the battlefield before smirking at the sneer.

"Well, well sister. We meet again for the final time. My men shall finish you off!" she snarled before throwing a dagger into a pillar nearby, starting the fight. Kabuto snarled before whistling. The ground rumbled and Naruto lost his balance slightly, falling onto his backside. Sasuke knelt down beside him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Are you all right Naruto?" he asked. Naruto nodded before shakily standing up. Just as he did so, the ground in front of him exploded as a giant basilisk burst from the ground. Shrapnel flew towards both sides and Sasuke covered Naruto.

"I'll get the snake whilst you get Kabuto, okay?" he told the blonde. Naruto nodded before grabbing Sasuke's shoulder.

"Good luck Sasuke," he whispered. Sasuke nodded before leaning in and catching Naruto's lips with his own.

"You too dobe," he told the blonde before running off. Naruto stood there in a daze, touching his lips which he could feel were in a small smile. He was brought out of his daze when he heard a scream and saw the white haired woman with glasses running towards him. Naruto grinned. This was going to be fun.

Sasuke struck down any soldiers that dared intercept his path towards the giant snake. Finally, he had a clear field with the snake and he rushed forward, slashing it across the nose. It retreated, hissing wildly before baring its fangs and jabbing its blunt head forward. Sasuke rolled to the side, avoiding the hit. The basilisk hissed in anger, going for the boy again, fangs bore. Sasuke chuckled as he avoided the hit, running up the ruined spiral staircase, the basilisk slithering after him. Smirking, he lunged at the huge snake, piercing its ominous yellow eyes. It let out a wild screech, going with more ferocity again. The raven narrowly avoided the blow from the basilisk but in that moment, the beast had left its neck open for shot. Chuckling, Sasuke thrust his sword into the neck of the basilisk and pulled down, making a deep cut. The creature thrust around wildly before falling down the stairs. A bloodcurdling scream alerted his attention. Deserting the body, he ran down the stairs to see that Kabuto, in her blind rage, had managed to strike her sword through the blonde who was now on the floor, coughing up blood.

"NO! NARUTO!" he yelled, rushing over to the blonde, ignoring the shouts from Tsunade, Kakashi, Shizune and Jiraiya. He shoved Kabuto aside and knelt before the blonde.

"Dobe? DOBE! Stay awake okay?" he ordered the blonde. In a panic, Sasuke ripped the armour from the blonde's chest to apply pressure to the wound. A fit of coughs overtook the blonde, allowing blood to pool from his mouth and onto the floor. Tears stung the eyes of the raven as he watched Naruto start to fade.

"Naruto! No! Stay awake dobe!" he yelled. In a last attempt of effort, Naruto opened his eyes to smile at the raven one last time.

"He threatened to kill you. I wouldn't let him so I let him take me instead," he whispered in explanation. Onyx eyes contracted in fear as he realised what was happening.

'_The boy refuses, he starts to plea. 'Spare the prince, just take me!'' _He refused to believe it.

"Naruto, this is not going to happen okay? I'm sure that this is just a dream okay? Have you realised how these people seem so familiar!" Blue eyes vanished from sight as lids covered them. Sasuke's heart stopped beating for a moment and he looked up to see Kakashi grinning at him. That's when it all made sense. Quick as a flash, Sasuke had pulled the sword from its holster and stabbed himself in the leg with it.

* * *

><p>Gasping, Sasuke sat up from where he had collapsed on the training grounds. Next to him, Naruto and Sakura were doing the same. Without so much as a second thought, Sasuke dived onto the blonde and kissed him heavily on the lips.<p>

"Mmmf!" was the muffled reply before he finally felt the pressure of being kissed back.

"Well, I never thought this would've happened!" Kakashi chuckled, leaning against the post which Naruto had been tied to when they had first become Genin. Sasuke smirked and Naruto looked confused, as well as Sakura.

"What happened sensei?" she asked. Kakashi chuckled.

"Surely you realised?" he asked. Sakura nodded but still looked confused.

"How did you manage to get us to say all those things though? I know I'd never spew out that poetry crap to those two!" she told Kakashi.

"And what was with Itachi being at the table?" she asked. Kakashi chuckled once more and shrugged before pulling out his little orange book.

"It accomplished what I set out to do. The boys have finally realised their feelings for one another," he told his team. Naruto blushed before seemingly snapping out of his daze.

"Wait? You planned the whole thing? YOU PLANNED TO KILL ME?.!" He yelled. Kakashi's eye turned into and upside-down 'U' once more.

"Well how else would I have made Sasuke finally feel something?" he told his student.

"You bastard! That hurt!" he yelled, rubbing his chest where the sword had pierced him during the illusion. Kakashi just sighed.

"You'd think he'd be grateful!" he pouted to no-one in particular. Sasuke sighed.

"Shut up dobe," he told the blonde before capturing his lips in a kiss once more.

"You're lucky anyway. I was considering putting you both in dresses!" Kakashi told them.

"WHAT?.!" They both yelled in unison. Sakura giggled and Kakashi chuckled.

"Now I would like to see that," she grinned before taking out a camera. Kakashi sighed.

"Well, I think we should get going. After all, I'm sure they both want to have some time alone in their own wonderland." He smirked, leaving the two boys blushing and Sakura squealing. After all, it wasn't every day when you fell down a rabbit hole, or in love!

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap people! Haha, I had fun for the two days it took me to write this :3 New chapter of Fighting Darkness should be out on Saturday and maybe another on the weekend after that! Then it's back to once every three weeks! <strong>

**In case you got confused at the ending, it was Ninja-verse all along and Kakashi used his Genjutsu with Sharingan on them. I hope this was different to the ones you usually read! **

**Until next time! Oh, and…**

**SASUNARU MERCH! Yeah, I have a mug saying 'SasuNaru is my cup of tea' and a SasuNaru plate. And a yaoi coaster XD love it!**


End file.
